Kurai Sentai Nightranger
by KisekiRed
Summary: This is a fan made Sentai. It isn't the typical Fanfiction. This sentai is about a space roaming station that has a city built into it. The Nightrangers must defend the station from a group of pirates called the Kaiser X Pirates. If this goes well, expect 49 chapters and a sub chapter. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Twenty five years ago, Japan had secretly created a space station to explore the vastness of the unknown. They selected various Japanese citizens to join them and help inhabit the traveling citadel. Years gone by and the people aboard have become accustomed to their new lives. The city inside the station has grown to be like any city on Earth. They have schools, homes, restaurants, shops, and various other buildings. The memories of Earth are almost but a dream now. The new generation has never set foot on the blue marble. To lead the law enforcement, The Core Night Slayers, or C.N.S., was established. They are looked up as if they were heroes to the public. On their travels, they have come across alien life forms that have joined them in living in the city. They are few in numbers and very rare to come upon. Some welcome them with open arms, others discriminate them as brutes. Just what lies ahead for the station?

A young man in a red jacket sighed as he gazed up at the blue sky. "It's just an artificial image; I wonder what the real thing looks like." He said to himself. The young man reached down beside him to lift up a backpack and sling it over his shoulder. His hand reached into his pocket only to reveal a wallet. "Man, barely any money." He said to himself as he looked into the wallet. Ryushima Kyosuke, age 22 was written on the Station I.D. located in his wallet. Kyosuke walked down the stairs nearby placing his wallet back into his pocket.

The city was bustling with people walking up and down the streets. Most of the adults were in business suits walking with their briefcases and the teenagers wore their current fashions in their circle of friends. The city was noisy with the sounds of people and the vehicles driving up and down the roads. Crowds gathered around to watch street performers bewilder their audience. Kyosuke took a quick glance as he passed by. He had no interest in staying to watch.

"Nya, would you like a flier?" a female voice called out to him. Kyosuke turned around to see a cat-like girl handing him a piece of paper. He looked at the girl closely. Her snow white hair dropped to her a little past her shoulders and got wavy near the end. She sported two white cat ears on her head and a tail that was quite animated. This cat girl was wearing a revealing outfit to attract customers. Kyosuke lightly nodded and took the flier. The girl smiled and moved to other passer byers to hand them fliers. With one glance at the paper, it was an advertisement for the grand opening of an arcade. Kyosuke walked off stuffing the flier into his backpack.

"Nekofuji Karin?" A voice called out to the showgirl that was handing out fliers. She turned around holding out the advertisement. "I am Takeshi with the Core Night Slayers, will you please accompany me to the headquarters?" A young man in a C.N.S. uniform with blue trimming held out a badge showing his authority. Takeshi's hair was tied into a long ponytail on the top of his head. His bangs were styled with several spikes sticking out. He appeared as a modern samurai in a Night Slayer uniform. Karin held brought the piece of paper back towards her and gave an expression of confusion.

Kyosuke walked down the street for a few blocks until he arrived at a small convenient store stuck between two large buildings. The doors slid open and made a small ring as he entered. The red jacketed young man grabbed a couple packages of instant noodles. The containers were placed on the counter to be purchased. "Noodle budget?" a young employee said behind the counter. Kyosuke nodded with a bit of despair. Kyosuke looked at the kid who was ringing up his items. He had black hair that swept to his right and was kept short in the back. He had a few spikes at the top of his head. "I hear ya. I'm the same way." The kid commented. He handed back his change to Kyosuke. The young man with the back pack grabbed his bag and walked outside.

"Time for my break," The kid mumbled to himself as he walked from behind the register and took off his apron. The apron was haphazardly placed on a hanger near the counter. "Kashikoi Tetsuya? I am Kokatsu with the Core Night Slayers; would you kindly come with me?" A man stood before the cashier. He had slicked back hair that looked like it was gelled several times and a Night Slayers uniform. The outfit was a mixture of black and grey in color. He wore sunglasses over his eyes to give him a tougher look. "C.N.S., huh? Did I do something wrong, officer?" Tetsuya replied to Kokatsu calmly.

"Hey, could you assist me with something?" a voice called out. Kyosuke looked to see a man with short spikey hair and a leather jacket working on a motorcycle. Various tools were sprawled across the sidewalk near the bike. Kyosuke kneeled down and looked at the man. "How can I help?" Kyosuke asked. The man was holding a piece in the bike steady. "I need you to hold this piece while I tighten a bolt," The man said while Kyosuke held the piece. With much strength, the bolt was tightened with a wrench. The leather jacketed man dropped the tool and stood up as the wrench clanged against the ground. With a couple turns of the key, the engine started. "Hey, thanks, man," The man said to Kyosuke wiping his hands in a rag. Kyosuke nodded and waved to the man as he left. "Kajiwara Yuuta?" a voice called out. The man turned to see Takeshi standing behind him. "I'm Takeshi with C.N.S., would you please come with me?"

Yuuta, Karin, and Tetsuya sat around a small table. Before entering the station, they were briefed that they did nothing wrong. "Man, it's been a long wait, what's holdin' them?" Tetsuya said impatiently; Yuuta shrugged in reaction. Karin pawed at her tail to keep herself busy. Time ticked as the three of them waited. Tetsuya stood up fiercely and the other two stared at him. "I'm done waiting" Tetsuya shouted.

The doors slid open and three officers walked in; Takeshi and Kokatsu were among them. The third man was much older compared to the other two. He had short neat hair, a higher ranking uniform and a badge hanging out of his chest pocket. Tetsuya sheepishly sat down in slight embarrassment. "I am chief Yoshida Keizo, head of the Core Night Slayers. I humbly welcome you all." The man said with authority. Takeshi and Kokatsu took a seat at the table with the rest. "Congratulations, you have been specially selected to be part of our special team called Kurai Sentai Nightranger. Tetsuya, Yuuta and Karin met gaze with confusion. The ends of the table, where everyone was sitting, slowly opened. A box emerged from inside. "Open your boxes please." The chief insisted. Everyone opened the box to find a large bracelet nested in a soft material. Takeshi and Kokatsu strapped on the device with no hesitation. The other three picked it up and looked up it.

"These are your Night braces. When activated, they will allow you to summon forth great power." The chief lightly explained. Yuuta and Karin carefully strapped on the brace unsure what it can actually do. Tetsuya stood up sternly. "You expect us to believe that you pick random civilians to wield great amount of power?!" Tetsuya shouted with great disbelief. The chief sighed as he looked towards the floor. The leader of C.N.S. placed his hands behind his back and looked back up. "I don't actually. I'm surprised you even made it to base. Every living being on this station is registered on the C.N.S. database. Just by knowing your name we can look up multitudes of information." The chief began pacing around the room explaining. "Based on your data, we have reason to believe you're that your possible synchronization rate with the Night Brace might be the best suitable match. It is your choice whether you join us or not. If you decide to join us, you will be led by Kokatsu." Tetsuya sat back down calmly and gazed at the brace.

The alarm pierced the room with its loud cry. A holographic monitor opened up in the sky with a video feed playing. A grey creature with piercing red eyes, large claws, and a spiky spine was rampaging. The monster fired lasers out of its mouth, it flipped cars, and thrashed its claws at the citizens. "Will you join the Nightrangers?" The chief looked at the group with a swift, stern gaze. There was a moment of silence as the alarm sounded. Yuuta stood up and placed his hand on his bicep, showing his strength. "I'm in, nya!" Karin jumped to her feet excited. The entire room looked at Tetsuya. The kid in black looked at the Night Brace then back at the group. Tetsuya strapped on the device and held it up. "I'm in!" He said with confidence. Kokatsu and Takeshi stood up ready to fight. "Nightrangers, move out!" Kokatsu shouted as he ran out the door; the others soon followed.

The people fled in masses. Kyosuke had no idea what was going on as citizens pelted up against him. After the people were nearly gone, he noticed the monster that was rampaging. The red jacket young man ran to take cover behind an empty car. There was no time for him to run. "A Kajin?" Kyosuke said to himself. The area around him was in ruins; Pieces of debris fell into the streets in large chunks. small fires burned, and cars were flipped.

Kyosuke peered over the hood of the vehicle he was hiding behind. All he could really see was the grey creature walking down the street slowly. "Hey" A voice shouted. The creature turned to see a group of five standing before them. "Under the jurisdiction of the Core Night Slayers, you're under arrest." Kokatsu shouted. A laugh was given in response to the C.N.S. officers. Kyosuke analyzed the group further. He recognized three of the five. They met during one of his strolls through the city. What were they doing there?

Kyosuke ducked behind the car and leaned up against it. It would be impossible to run, even with the C.N.S. officers there. "SET!" he heard from behind the car. Kokatsu threw his fists forward. The alien fired from its mouth; as it whirled, it struck Kokatsu's arm. The leader was flung several feet backwards and landed roughly on the debris filled ground. The rest of the group broke their formation to check on their fallen comrade. The alien monster laughed, "Is that all you humans got?"

Kyosuke heard a small device hitting the ground next to him. He quickly looked over to see the Night Brace lying in a small pile of broke cement. "What's this?" he asked himself out loud. The red jacketed civilian lifted the device into his hand and observed it to try and distinguish what it was. A loud roar rung through the air; Kyosuke looked around him and saw nothing. His gaze met back with the device. It would seem no one else heard the roar, for there were no sounds of a reaction. Was the night brace calling out to him?

"Looks like humans aren't meant to leave their home planet after all. Time to finish y. . ." A screaming human had broken the monster's concentration. Kyosuke stood next to the car he was hiding behind. The world had gone silent. The lips of the others telling him to run moved, but no sounds were coming out of their mouths. Kyosuke could not hear anything, but he felt a force guide his arms forward. "Set!" Kyosuke shouted as hands slid back a panel to reveal many a small screen on the device. The Night Brace let out a few beeps while lighting up. He placed he pulled back his arm and placed two fingers at the bottom of the Night Brace. His fingers slid down and flew off the Night Brace. "Revolution!" Kyo shouted as a bright light engulfed him as the monster came into confusion. A Red and black suit formed from head to toe quickly; A massive red dragon soared through Kyosuke. A helmet remained as the dragon vanished and black visor had set over the young man's eyes.

The light dissipated to reveal a Red and black warrior with a Dragon-themed helmet. He had a strong stiff stand as everyone's jaws dropped in awe. Kyosuke looked down at the ground to see a broken mirror on the ground. He gazed at his transformed reflection to see a powerful Dragon-like warrior. He looked back up at the red-eyed monster. With a quick draw, Kyosuke fired several lasers from the sidearm on his side. The Monster sparked and staggered backwards. Smoldering smoke steamed off the creature as he collected himself. "What is this?" The alien said to himself.

"We need to transform now," Takeshi commanded. The group nodded. Takeshi, Tetsuya, Yuuta and Karin all mimicked Kyosuke's actions by thrusting their arms forward. "SET!" They shouted as they slid back the panel. The Night Brace made a stand by beeping noise. The pulled their arms back and slid their fingers up the Night Brace, "Revolution!" suits formed from head to toe quickly. With a blue falcon flying through Takeshi, a Green Elephant charging through Yuuta, a black spider crawling through Tetsuya and a pink jaguar dashing through Karin, their helmets formed and the visor shot down.

The group began checking their newly transformed states by looking at their hands and suits and feeling the helmet on their head. Karin began to spin around looking at her rear end. "Where's my tail?" She asked really concerned. Takeshi skipped the exploring the new suit step and immediately pulled out the side arm and fired. The alien sparked and stumbled backwards. With a quick flick of the handle, the gun turned into a hilt. A beam shot out of the nozzle forming a blade. Takeshi ran forth with one hand on his hip.  
Kyosuke copied Takeshi's actions and turned the gun into a sword. The group looked to their sides still learning their weapons. "Umm, so this is a gun and a sword?" Tetsuya asked. Yuuta shrugged with the gun in his hand. "Bang!" Karin shouted as a bolt flew across the field striking the monster before the two could reach him. "NYA!" She cheered as the monster spewed sparks. Karin began hoping up and down. "Did you see that?!" She shook Tetsuya's shoulder in excitement.

Takeshi made several detailed swings at the monster with his sword. The grey creature couldn't keep up as it was being slashed at repeatedly. The Monster turned to Kyosuke as he entered the fight. With one swoop of the claws, the monster struck the dragon warrior. Sparks sprayed from the suit and he stumbled backwards. "I'm not dead?" Kyosuke said looking at his chest and place his hands on it. "The suit protects you," Takeshi shouted. The Red warrior was amazed at his new found powers.

With a slide of Takeshi's fingers, a katana with a falcon's head at the guard appeared in Takeshi's hands. Yuuta, Karin and Tetsuya looked at their brace. They slid their fingers across the device's surface. Weapons appeared before them; an elephant axe with the ears forming the blades of the weapon for Yuuta, two cat-like claws for Karin, and twin guns with spider legs on them for Tetsuya. They were amazed at the weapons that were summoned before them.

Karin darted forth to engage the monster. The creature swung its claws at Karin as she came closer. With little time to react, she jumped into the air. "Nya? I can jump this high?" She shouted as she was in the air. Kyosuke looked up amazed. "The suit enhances your natural abilities. If she can jump really well before, her jump will be much greater." Takeshi explained. Karin fell down and landed on her back end. "Owie!" she shouted. Yuuta charged from across the field. He rammed up against the monster before it could attack Karin. It was a test of strength. Their arms were locked. Despite Yuuta being smaller than the creature, He was able to toss him several feet. "Amazing" Yuuta said looking at his hands.

Tetsuya stood behind the monster with his guns aimed right at the creature. "When did you . . ." The alien started to say before sparks spewed out from him as he staggered backwards. "Just . . . Just who are you spandex freaks?!" He shouted in anger. Kyosuke slowly walked in front of him. The Red warrior was holding pole arm with a dragon's head at the end of it. Coming out of the dragon's mouth was a blade. "Who are we? We are the ones who protect those who cannot defend themselves. We are the ones who will bring justice to the vile. We are your end." Kyosuke shouted. With a quick thrust into the creature's abdomen, sparks profusely sprayed everywhere. Kyosuke quickly pulled out the spear and turned around holding the weapon behind him. Small bolts of static sparked around him as the alien fell backwards. A large fiery explosion occurred behind the red warrior as the monster was defeated.

Kyosuke turned to see the aftermath. The creature was defeated. Smoke rose from the ground where the monster was. There was a sudden tap on his shoulder. Kyosuke turned around to see Takeshi holding out his hand. Takeshi had taken off his helmet and stored it under his arm. The blue warrior's expression was dead serious. As Kyosuke took off the bracelet, a flash of red light returned him to normal. "Stop right there," a voice called out just as Kyosuke was about to hand the brace over. "Ryushima Kyosuke, I presume?" the voice called out. The two turned to see the chief of the Core Night Slayers standing before them. Kokatsu stood next to them grasping his arm. Kyosuke nodded. "I am the leader of Core Night Slayers. After witnessing what progressed here, I want you to lead the Kurai Sentai Nightrangers." The chief explained; Takeshi's eyes widened with much disbelief. He quickly stepped in front the chief. "You're kidding right? Some low birth civilian taking on the responsibilities of Red?" Takeshi shouted. Kyosuke stepped in between them. He seemed a bit irritated. "I'll have you know that I am not of low birth. . ." He stated out loud. The rest of the Nightrangers gathered around with their helmets under their arms. Their eyes were cluing in to what Kyosuke was about to say. "I was born on the top floor of the hospital." Kyosuke said smugly. Everyone's hand slapped against their forehead.

"This young man is quite talented. His synchronization rates are much higher than Kokatsu's." The chief whispered into Takeshi's ear. The blue warrior's eyes widened. "Ryushima Kyosuke, will you join the Core Night Slayers and become Kurai Sentai Nightranger's leader?" The chief held out his hand. Kyosuke looked at the chief for a moment. He grasped the man's hand firmly and shook. "Welcome aboard." The chief said with a smile on his face.

There was a sudden clapping coming from behind everyone. Kyosuke turned quickly with the others doing the same shortly after. A monster was lying down on top of an empty car. It was white in color. The creature closely looked like a jester with its head looking like a hat and its body like puffy clothing. The alien had what appeared to be no face with only two small glowing yellow eyes glaring menacingly. "Congratulations on defeating such a foe. Who knew that humans would have the ability to take down such a weak . . . alien as you call it." The Jester-like alien jumped down from the car and began to prance a few steps up. It leaned forward in a playful manner. The Nightrangers were ready to fight again; despite feeling drained. "Who are you?" Kyosuke shouted out.

The Jester held its hand where its mouth would be and chuckled in a playful manner. "I am Jester of the Kaiser X pirates." He laughed. "I've come to exterminate that alien, but you took care of that traitor for me." Kyosuke's hand began to tighten with anger. The alien lowered his hand slightly and glared at Kyo. "My my, getting so angry? Over a small pathetic creature? You have more to come if you thought he was tough. Kaiser X will take this station; you can guarantee that." Jester pointed to the group before him. "Let's see how well Kurai Sentai Nightranger will fair against our legion. þē mid sīe, Nightrangers." The Jester began to prance away from the newly formed heroes before vanishing. Kyosuke looked at the rest of the group. They will have a long battle ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The artificial sun had only just peeked up through the buildings. It was earlier morning as the digital clock above the Chief's desk declared. Kyosuke let out a large yawn, signifying it was quite earlier for him. The tired Red ranger looked down at his uniform analyzing its details. It was black in color with red mixed into it. He recalled that the Night Slayer Uniforms had grey instead of red. It consisted of a jacket, form fitting trousers, and combat boots. A belt held up his pants that holstered a small side arm and pouches for a badge, phone, manacles and other police tools and utilities.

"They don't mess around with the uniforms, huh?" Tetsuya stated into Kyosuke's ear. Kyosuke began to flail around losing his balance. He was startled by Tetsuya coming in while he was not aware. The chair toppled over, which resulted in Kyosuke landing the floor. Tetsuya chuckled just seeing the whole thing unfold. He took a seat and looked at the digital clock. It read 6:00 AM. Tetsuya's uniform was similar to Kyosuke's, though the red was replaced with a blank white color.

"Early, isn't it?" Yuuta stated as the doors shut behind him. Kyosuke picked himself off the floor with Yuuta assisting him. "Yeah, I am not use to getting up this early since high school," Kyosuke brushed himself off, making sure his uniform was nice and neat. Yuuta proceeded to take a seat next to Tetsuya. He folded his hands and slouched forward. "Crime never rests, nor do the law enforcers I suppose," the man began to impart a bit of his philosophy. Yuuta's green and black uniform was not buttoned at all and was left opened. The undershirt was a black T-Shirt mixed with grey near the collar and sleeves. The letters "C.N.S" were printed on the chest of the shirt.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kyosuke saw a blur of white, pink, and black barreling through the sliding doors. Before he knew it, the half-asleep man was knocked off his feet and crashed onto the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Karin was sitting on his stomach. "What are you doing?" Kyosuke tried to shout, but most of the air was being pressed out of him. She was trying to unbutton her pink and black jacket. The top most button was undone as she proceeded to the next. "I hate this uniform!" Karin shouted with a pouting expression. Tetsuya and Yuuta watched as with their eyes wide opened. They were unsure what to make of Karin just yet.

The swishing sound of sliding doors sounded in Kyosuke's ear. He looked over to see the chief, Takeshi, and two other people standing in the doorway. He looked at Karin, who was still trying to get the third button undone, and back to the group in front of the door, repeatedly. It was not looking very good for him. The woman standing next to the chief displayed anger as if she was insulted in her expression. "It is not what it looks like," Kyosuke shouted, panicking. Takeshi took a seat as the rest stood in the door way. He paid no mind to what was going on. There was an awkward silence that filled the room. "You've gotten yourself into quite the mess. This is supposedly our new leader? Kokatsu would have been a better choice," Takeshi remarked.

The young cat girl leaped from Kyosuke and ran towards the chief. "I hate this uniform! It is too restricting," Karin complained to him. The leader of the Night Slayers gave a warm smile and placed his hands behind his back. "We'll see what we can do about it." Karin smiled back with much energy in her expression. She skipped back to her seat as the others gazed at how much energy she had for so early in the morning.

"I'm glad you could all make it this morning," Chief Yoshida greeted everyone from his desk. "I would like to go over a few details. Large flat screens descended from the ceiling. The lights darkened from its already dimmed state. The screens lit up with the infamous logo for the Night Slayers.

"First things first, I would like to introduce these two. The young woman to my left is Suzuki Nanami," Chief Yoshida gestured to the lady next to him. She was different from the other Core Night Slayers. Instead of wearing the standard jacket and mini skirt, she wore a black pantsuit. Her hair was tied behind her head to give herself a more professional look. Suzuki appeared to be in her late twenties. She took a bow as the Chief introduced her. "She is an operator for Nightrangers. She is effective as of today. She will keep track of your assignments and various other tasks. If you have any questions, please visit her." The woman lifted her head and gazed at the group. A clipboard sat in her hands against her lap, giving her more of an organized feel to her. "I look forward to working with you," Suzuki politely stated.

"The young man next to me is Yamada Gorou," The chief gestured to his right to the young man. He bowed before the Nightrangers. Yamada was obviously appeared young for working in the Night Slayers. Unlike Suzuki, he wore the standard attire. Yamada brushed back his medium tidy hair as he stood upright from his bow. "Yamada here is new to the Night Slayers. He will be a technician assisting you from here while in combat. His scores in his department are extremely high." Everyone looked at each other with amazement at his accomplishments. There was a lazy air about Yamada. The feeling about him contradicted what compliments were just stated. "I too look forward to working with you," Yamada imitated Suzuki. His words felt a bit forced. Almost like he hated speaking politely and formally.

Chief Yoshida slightly turned his chair towards the monitor behind him. The five ranger suits appeared on the screen. There were labels extending off of them. "I would like to discuss each individual suit," Yoshida explained. "Do you have any questions before we proceed?" Tetsuya raised his hand hesitantly. "Where is Kokatsu? Isn't he helping the Nightrangers too?" Tetsuya's question made everyone look around the room, not realizing that Kokatsu was missing. Yoshida fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "Kokatsu will not be joining us this morning's meeting. He is meeting with a Colleague of his," Yoshida explained.  
The Screen began display the image of KuraiPink's suit alone. In the corner was a box that displayed a video feed from yesterday's fight. "Nekofuji-san, you're. . ."  
"No honorific!" Karin interrupted Yoshida quickly.  
"My apologizes. Nekofuji, you're. . ."  
"No! Call me Karin," Karin interjected once more.  
"Right then . . .Karin, you're KuraiPink," Yoshida hesitated. "Your suit enhances your overall agility and reflexes. To compliment your dexterity, you are given the Jaguar Slicers. These powerful claws have a short range, but are as sharp as swords." The screen showed Karin's claws as they formed around her fists extending onto her forearm-like gauntlets.

The screen zoomed out to show the rest of the suits and the box vanished. It quickly zoomed in to the black suit. "Kashikoi-san, after you transform, you become KuraiBlack. Your suit heightens your senses. As a result, you are given the Twin Crawler blasters. These weapons not only produce high end energy bolts, they can also use a adhesive-like substance to form webs much like a spider." The suit's statistics were being displayed on the screen as well as a video feed in the corner.

With the ever evolving screen, it proceeded to change to the green suit display. "Kajiwara-san, you become KuraiGreen after the completion of your transformation. You gain unbelievable strength from this change. Your strength is capable of cracking concrete. Given the heavy Elephan Breaker, you can overpower your opponent with this axe." Yoshida explained.

Everyone silently watched the screen except for Karin who was playing with her tail. Yoshida once again cleared his throat as Sorayama-sama's suit appeared on the screen. "This dark blue warrior is KuraiBlue. Sorayama-sama transforms into this warrior of speed and skill. With the strength of a guillotine in a single blade, the Falcon Katana has no rival amongst Japanese blades." Takeshi seemed nonchalant about his own suit. Kyosuke could sense arrogance from his attitude. Takeshi returned a smirk towards him without much effort. The small smirk was enough to give Kyo frustration.

The final suit appeared on the screen. The crimson warrior filled the left half of the screen while a video began playing on the right. "Ah, the suit Kokatsu should have donned," Takeshi said trying to spite Kyosuke. Kyosuke gave him a small glare and Takeshi smirked back. Yoshida gave both of them a condescending look as if they were school children. "Ryushima-san, your suit gains the Dragon Lance; this weapon has the greatest melee reach out of the group." Kyosuke felt anticipation from what else his suit did. "That is pretty much it." Kyosuke felt the excitement drain from him as if it was a balloon slowly deflating. "That's it? There is nothing more?" Kyosuke called out. Yoshida shook his head. "There has got to be more? Like the suit shoots fire or . . . or . . . it can fly!" Kyosuke began naming possibilities.

"I bet Kokatsu could have unlocked more of the suit's potential," Takeshi stated in a very stoic manner. Everyone sighed as Takeshi and Kyosuke were about to go at it once more. "If Kokatsu is so great, why don't we give this Night Brace to him?" Kyosuke shouted as he held up his wrist pointing at it. Yoshida got up from his seat and pushed down Kyosuke's arm. "No can do. The moment you transform, the Night Brace locks onto your D.N.A. signatures. Anyone who does not share D.N.A. with you cannot.  
"Then why can't we make up another one for Kokatsu?" Takeshi detested against Kyosuke being a Nightranger.  
"Because . . . well . . . the Night Brace is not our own," Yoshida stated with slight embarrassment. Everyone nearly leaped from their seats. Karin remained absent-minded as the events were occurring. "They were developed by one of Kokatsu's colleagues; hence why they do not have the C.N.S. logo on them. They are a third party device," Yoshida explained. "It is merely his decision if he wants to produce another."

Kyosuke stuck his tongue out at Takeshi. "I guess then I will be using this then," he taunted his disappointed ally. The blue-uniformed Night Slayer began showing irritation in his expression. Kyosuke turned towards chief Yoshida and gave him a large smile. "The next fight, I'll show you that this suit is capable of more. Maybe you just didn't gather enough data." The young red warrior was convinced that his suit had some special ability like everyone else.

"Well, you see. . ." The Chief began to speak before he was cut off. The doors opened to a man in a baseball cap and an engineer uniform. All the eyes fixed their gaze on him. The man proceeded to the main desk and began to whisper into the chief's ear. "If you'll excuse me." The man and the leader of the Core Night Slayers left the room with everyone's sights still watching.

There was a silence in the air. No one was sure of what to make of Chief Yoshida's departure from the room. "I'm going to go get breakfast," Yuuta stretched his arms and proceeded out the door. He gave no second thoughts to whether or not anyone would join him. "Why not, I could go for more food?" Tetsuya followed shortly after. The room slowly began to clear out until Suzuki, Yamada and Kyosuke were the only ones left.  
Yamada approached Kyosuke, who was deep in thought. "Hey, how gorgeous is that Karin girl?" Yamada whispered to Kyosuke, nudging him with his elbow. The red C.N.S. officer tilted his head. "I mean, look at how her suit forms perfectly to her body." Yamada was beginning to give a smirk just thinking about it. Kyosuke was not sure how to react to his comments.

Before Kyosuke could say a word, Suzuki cleared her throat behind them. They both slowly turned around. "I already know you're a pervert, Yamada, but Kyosuke, you're new here. I do not tolerate the harassment of women on the force," Suzuki began to angrily lecture the two. "That includes Karin. I am not aware of what you uttered to get her to undress on top of you. See to it that it does not happen again." Suzuki appeared disappointed in the two of them. Kyosuke was just caught at the wrong place at the wrong time; more than once in a single day.

Yamada began smiling and sheepishly laughing. "Oh come on, Suzu-chan, you need to lighten up. I bet you're just jealous of Karin," Yamada tried to lighten the tension. Kyosuke could just tell that Yamada was doing just the opposite. "You know, I think under all that clothes, you would look absolutely stunning in a bathing suit." The young woman's face began turning a bright, cherry red and her eyebrow began to twitch. Suzuki began to grit her teeth before speaking. "Excuse me?" She said with a lot of anger held back. Kyosuke began to take a few steps backward to avoid what was about to come. "I will have you know, I am married. So, I am off limits."

Kyosuke took the opportunity to try and sneak out the door. He began to tip toe slowly towards the exit without peaking behind him. "Where do you think you're going, Ryushima-san?" Suzuki shouted pushing Kyosuke back a bit. "You're not off the hook either. If either of you harass the women here, I will see to it personally to have both of you decommissioned." The woman stomped out of the room with great fury.

The two guys watched as she left the room. "So, the way that the suit tightly forms around Karin's curvy, slender body. . ." Yamada began. Kyosuke gave him a glare after all that happened. It seems that Yamada did not learn his scoldings very well. Kyosuke slumped over and began to walk out the door way.

Kyosuke proceeded down the hall. All he could think about how his suit was not special like anyone else's. "I will prove to them that my suit is unique," The young man began speaking to himself. Officers and lab technicians strolling up and down the halls glanced up looking strangely at him. "My suit will be the best suit out of them all!" Kyosuke shouted with confidence. Everyone stopped just to watch Kyosuke dash down the corridor with excitement.

The alarm screeched throughout the headquarters. "Alien attack! All Nightrangers report to the front entrance for a quick briefing," Suzuki's voice called out over a P.A. System. Kyosuke bolted straight for the entrance. Yuuta, Karin, and Tetsuya dropped their silverware onto their plates and ran off. The five of them converged by the front desk to see Suzuki holding out a tablet. "The alien is striking the shopping distract of the city," The area was circled on the map. "Quickly arrive their and stop him. If he uses force, you have permission to retaliate." Everyone nodded and dashed out the doors.

Small smolders of fire were flickering among the debris. Several hunched over creatures with cutlasses fanned out causing mayhem. They leaped on cars, smashed in windows, and generally destroyed whatever they could get their hands on. They all shared the same faceless expression and had a uniform bandana. Among them was a single alien. From head to toe, this creature was covered in vines and leaves. It had long fingers that appeared like small claw-like branches. The head of the creature was reminiscent of a Venus fly trap.

"Stop right there!" Kyosuke's voice carried through the air. All of the destructive aliens turned towards the voice. Five multicolored warriors stood before them. "Under the jurisdiction of the Core Night Slayers, you are under arrest for the destruction of property!" Takeshi shouted stepping forward. The creatures remained silent and gazed at each other. "Really? Only five were sent in to stop us?" The creature laughed. One of the little creatures hopped onto a nearby car and began to whisper. "What? These are the five that Jester was talking about?" The leafy monster gazed back at the group. "Then let's see what the hype is all about. Destroy them!" The monster marked his targets with his index finger.

All the hunched pirate grunts began running towards the Nightrangers. The Nightrangers leaned forward, ready to run. Dashing forth, the Nightrangers slid their fingers across the Night Brace. Right before them, their weapons appeared and they immediately grasped onto them. The two opposing groups collided as the enemy enclosed them. Their leader watched from a distance, enjoying the view.

The door opened and Kokatsu burst into the room. "Where's the chief?" He asked urgently. Yamada shrugged and informed him of the situation as swift as he could. Kokatsu looked at the screen and smirked. "Well, they get right to things, don't they?" Kokatsu said to himself. Yamada was typing away on a console he was stationed at. "Since the chief is not present, prepare for orders coming from me. I am second in charge when it comes to the Nightrangers, understood?" Kokatsu sternly commanded. Yamada shouted a traditional 'yes, sir' with complete obedience.

Kyosuke blocked one of the creature's attacks with the side of his spear. With a quick turn, the back end of the weapon slammed into the enemy and struck another behind the red warrior. "How many of them are there?" Kyosuke shouted out. He continued to fight against the grunts that the alien had sent at them.

Tetsuya ducked under an incoming cutlass. "I think there is between twenty or thirty of them," KuraiBlack shouted out. He tumbled out of the circle of enemies he was in and unleashed a rapid fire upon them. Sparks spewed from them as they fell backwards. "I cleared my set," Tetsuya shouted.

KuraiPink flipped over one of the pirate-looking peon. She slammed her hip into the alien's backside. It stumbled forward knocking over another. As another came to fill its place, Karin swiftly turned around and gave an uppercut with her claws. The unfortunate creature flipped over and landed face first onto the ground. "They aren't so tough, nya?" Karin shouted out to the rest of the group.

KuraiBlue and KuraiGreen stood back-to-back. "Takeshi, want to see who can take out the most?" Yuuta laughed. Takeshi nodded without leaving a word. He took a step forwards and gave one fluid cutting motion with his katana. The next several attacks flowed right into each other. The blue warrior's attacks were as graceful as a rehearsed dance performance.

Yuuta was upfront, slamming his axe across his enemy. The alien grunt was sent flying off his feet and into a nearby building wall. Without hesitation, KuraiGreen kicked an enemy trying to slash at him with the cutlass.

All of the remaining grunts were defeated. The group converged back together, only to see the leafy alien criminal standing before them. "How many?" Yuuta asked. Takeshi held up five of his fingers representing how many he had slain. "You win; I only got four."

The tree-like alien began clapping towards the Nightrangers. "Not bad at all. You are able to take out grunts, how lovely." It was clearly mocking them. A signal came into the Nightranger's helmets. Kokatsu's voice could be heard communicating with them. "Nightrangers! Do not underestimate this alien. According to alien police records; he is responsible for several pillages, murders, and thievery." The Nightrangers placed their hand on the side of their helmets to listen to Kokatsu. "His name is Tangi."  
"If you're done with your little chit chat with your base, I would like to get to destroying you over with." Tangi took off towards the Nightrangers. Without a warning, the long, branch-like fingers clawed across Kyosuke and Tetsuya. Sparks flew from their chests as both of them fell backwards. "You have to pay more attention!" The alien shouted as he came crashing down on KuraiPink. Karin was tossed aside from the attack.

Yuuta took hold of the situation. As the monster slashed at him, he caught the attack. The tree-like claws were stabbing into Yuuta, spewing sparks every second. "Someone, take the advantage now!" Yuuta shouted. Tetsuya pulled the triggers, watching the bolts strike the monster. As Tangi stumbled off of Yuuta, KuraiGreen fell to his knee. Takeshi ran past him and slashed at the monster.

One thought continued to run through Kyosuke mind. "I have to see what my suit can do. It is special, I just know it." KuraiRed stood up screaming. Everyone stopped to look at him. He dashed forward towards the monster, leaving his weapon behind. "What is he…?" Tangi was struck by a single punch to his chest. The air was knocked right out from the plant-like alien. Sparks spewed everywhere and Tangi was left with steam coming off of him. "You're kidding me," Tetsuya said to himself amazed at the sudden burst of strength KuraiRed managed to gather. Karin began to cheer with excitement.

"Lucky punch," Tangi said angrily. "Try that again! I dare you." The other four Nightrangers ran up on either side of their leader. Yuuta handed him his Dragon Lance. "You dropped this," KuraiGreen chuckled. Kokatsu's voice echoed through their helmets. Everyone placed their hand on their helmet. Tangi stared at them while holding his chest. "You can give your weapons a powerful charge by sliding your fingers across your Night Brace. This will activate the Night Charge."

Everyone, in one uniform motion, slid their fingers across the panel. "Night Charge!" The Night Brace shouted. The Nightrangers took a readied stance. Their weapons were glowing with a powerful energy. KuraiBlack pulled the trigger on his Twin Crawler Blasters. The two guns launched a shot ten times more powerful than his regular shots. It struck the monster creating a large opening. Everyone ran forth with their bladed weapons. Karin, then Yuuta, followed by Takeshi, and finally Kyosuke all slashed their weapons at the creature as they ran past.

Tangi was finished. A huge, massive explosion occurred where he once stood. The Nightrangers took off their helmets and celebrated. "That was awesome!" Kyosuke shouted in victory. The Night Brace began to beep and make noises. "At the current state of the Night Brace, the Night Charge can only be used once a day. If you try to use it again, it will cancel your transformation," Kokatsu explained. Everyone nodded, understanding the instruction.

"Not bad . . . Nightrangers," A raspy voice called out to them from above. They looked up to see something unimaginable. The rooftops were littered with aliens. There were hundreds of them. Two of them stood out to the group. The first was a familiar face. Jester was leaning on the edge of the building observing them. The second stood right next to the familiar alien. This one had a much more demanding presence. He stood with on foot on the edge. The creature was skeletal in appearance and wore a black pirate captain's attire. His eyes were replaced with two glowing purple lights.

"Who are you?!" Kyosuke shouted out. The entire crowd of monstrous aliens roared with laughter. The Nightrangers felt like they were missing something. "I am Kaiser Skull, Captain of the Kaiser X Pirates. I am the terror of space!" He proclaimed. This was not a good situation. The Nightrangers already used their Night Charge. Not only could they not use it again, but they were not capable of taking on that magnitude of enemies.

"I am claiming this station as mine. With this, I can expand my crew and eventually conquer worlds," Kaiser Skull explained. The crowd cheered and their leader was enjoying it. Jester just kept staring at the Nightrangers with his faceless expression. "I am not going to allow that!" Kyosuke shouted. The red warrior began clenching his fist as tight as he could.

"He wants to fight against all of us," Kaiser Skull laughed hysterically. Roars of laughter could be heard from the roof tops. The Nightrangers looked at the buildings all around them. They were truly trapped. "Fine, if you are so confident. Why don't I make a challenge?" Kaiser Skull leaned onto his knee. Oohs could be heard from the crew. "I will unleash my full assault on this floating piece of metal in one year's time," Kaiser Skull declared. The crowd began making sounds of disappointment. There was a tense expression on the humans' faces. "Let me guess, you are giving us time to prepare, right?" Tetsuya shouted.

Kaiser Skull laughed again. "Not at all, black one. This is where we get our fun. Each week, I will send one or two of mine to try and take the station. It is your job to 'defeat' them and protect your precious little city." The crowd roared with cheering as their captain raised his arms in the air, basking in his glory. Takeshi pushed Kyosuke aside to step closer to the ringleader. "What if we do not accept this challenge?"  
"I will take the station full force now," Kaiser Skull said.  
"We accept," Kyosuke shouted with fire in his heart.

"Excellent. This will be fun. Although . . . this week's fight isn't over, right Jester?" Kaiser Skull turned towards Jester. The alien to the Skeleton's left held up a card between two of his fingers. This card had the Jolly Roger in the center of it. The card had a sinister golden border to it. "Not at all, Captain Skull. Tis only starting." Jester threw the card with great precision. It landed straight where Tangi was defeated. The card began to glow with a purplish light.

"Remember! One year!" Kaiser Skull shouted as he held up his index finger. All the aliens turned around and began walking away from the edges of the building. The Nightrangers looked back at the card. Sprouting from it was a reborn Tangi. This time was different. He was as tall as the buildings. "We just defeated him!" Yuuta cried out. The massive alien began to flail his large arms at random buildings. Debris hurled through the air landing in the streets.

"Kokatsu, out of my seat! This is urgent," Chief Yoshida shouted running through the doors. Kokatsu picked himself up and handed him the headset. "Attention all Night Slayer Engineers," an announcement went out throughout the base. "Prepare to launch!" Sirens screeched through the hallways.

"Nightrangers, I have a surprise for you," The chief's voice echoed in their helmets. "Look to the North." The Nightrangers turned around to see massive vehicles heading their way. Each of them was primarily black in color mixed with different colors. There was a helicopter, a jet, a tank and a motorcycle. "There is only four of them," Kyosuke shouted back.  
"The last one is a bit slower," The chief replied.  
"Kajiwara-san, you will pilot the Elephan tank. It has massive amount of armor, but its speed suffers because of it." The black and green tank had two massive cannons mounted on top of its tracks. It had a large elephant head placed directly in the front. KuraiGreen ran towards it ready to board.

A large helicopter lowered itself before KuraiBlack. It looked like the body of a spider with its legs forming the spinning blades. It had two missile launcher structures mounted on each side of the body. "This is the Crawler Copter. This vehicle can launch cables and carry things and fly between the buildings safely."

"Sorayama-sama, you'll be piloting the Falcon Jet. The Jet is the fastest aircraft in the city, even on Earth." A sleek black Jet with dark blue accents flew overhead. Its wings were located at the back giving it a very aerodynamic look. The front of it had two glowing blue eyes and the tip looked like a beak. "Be careful going full speed; you'll be at the other side of the station in seconds," The chief warned him over the intercom.

A large two-wheeled vehicle halted just before the alien Nightranger. The machine had a large cat-like head mounted on the front and a small laser cannon attached to the top, leading into the back. "This is the Jaguar Racer. The pilot's seat is designed to have the same feeling of a motorcycle. This vehicle is a highly maneuverable ground vehicle." Karin looked at the machine amazed. She dashed forth with a lot of fire in her heart.

The four Nightrangers all entered their vehicle. As they entered the cockpit through the back, they immediately found the pilot's chair. As soon as they sat down, seat belts flung from behind the chair and clicked into place; nice and secure. They looked out the large viewing window with many illuminated buttons and controls around them. It was awe inspiring with the design. "This is like something straight out of a movie," Tetsuya's voice commented over the communications system.

Karin entered her cockpit only to see a padded seat frame and handlebars. There were two pedals near the back of the seat. The controls of the vehicle were adapted differently than the other machines. KuraiPink placed herself onto the seat and positioned herself like a motorcyclist. She placed her hands on the handlebars then her feet into the pedals. There was a clicking noise sounding from behind. Karin gazed back to see that her feet were locked into the pedals. "What's the big idea?!" Karin shouted like a small child.

"Karin, those are safety locks," Yoshida explained. "It will keep you from falling off the seat." The alien cat finally understood why she was locked in place.

The vehicles began to mobilize, leaving Kyosuke behind. "Sir, we are having trouble launching dock five," Yamada shouted behind him. Kyosuke was waiting for his Night Machine as the others began to fight Tangi. He began tapping his foot impatiently as if he could not stand still.

Tangi stopped rampaging to see the vehicles moving towards him. Before he could realize that the Nightrangers were placed in them, he was bombarded with cannon fire. The Falcon Jet flew sideways watching as the Elephan Tank unloaded its firepower. The blast knocked the creature off his own feet.

"Nightrangers, there should be a switch inside that will shift your machines into animal mode," Yoshida shouted. Yuuta looked around for any indication of the switch. In moments, it was found. The tracks of the Elephan Tank broke in half and pushed up the tank. The tank was now a hulking, metallic Elephant. A massive trumpeting sound came from the tank. The machine rushed forth towards the creature just getting up. With a moment to process the events, Tangi was being flipped over by the ramming Elephant.

"I wasn't told of this. . ." The alien shouted in frustration. Tangi picked himself off the ground and ran at the tank. The Elephant was too large and bulky to get out of the way. "Guys, he's coming at me!" KuraiGreen yelled. Swooping in, the Falcon Jet shoved Tangi off his feet and onto the ground. Yuuta let out a small sigh of relief seeing how he was no longer being attack.

Tangi swiftly turned around to see a helicopter lowering behind him. Missiles launched from the sides colliding into the plant-like monster. Several small explosions burst forth as each missile hit. The blades of the helicopter quickly halted in rotation. They came apart and folded to the sides of the body. The machine was in a spider-like shape. It began crawling on the buildings without harming the fragile windows.

Kyosuke turned around as he felt tremors come from behind him. A large shadow was casted over him. As he looked up, he saw a large machine with glowing eyes, being shadowed by the bright sun behind it. "That's my Night Machine? This must be a dream," KuraiRed said to himself in awe. The red suited man ran towards the large machine.

There were tremors from behind the large alien monster. He turned around to see the last of the Night Machines. A large black and red, four-legged metallic dragon stood in the street. Its claws dug into the pavement as if it was bracing itself for something large. Its large jaws opened wide and a small flare was burning in its mouth. The metallic plates along its back lifted up. A huge spew of fire came out of the Dragon's mouth, engulfing Tangi. "This is the final Night Machine! The Dragon Champion!" Kyosuke Shouted to the others.

KuraiRed reached over to one of the levers to his right and pulled it. "Human mode!" He shouted. The dragon stood up on its hind legs. The front arms folded to the sides and revealed hands. The tail folded up and the head lowered to its chest. A humanoid head lifted up from where the dragon head use to be. Tangi looked in fear as his body was smoldering from the fire.

"Let's finish this!" KuraiRed shouted as the claws on the Dragon Champion overlapped the hands. "Dark Dragon Claws!" The claws ignited on fire as the robot threw them at Tangi. The claws slashed across Tangi and the Dragon Champion turned away from the enemy. All Kyosuke could hear was the sound of detonation behind him.

The fight was over. . . or so it seemed. The real fight was only just starting. Kyosuke removed his red dragon helmet and placed it in his lap. He leaned on it with one arm looking out the viewing window. Just what exactly does Kaiser Skull gain out of the challenge? Let alone the station. Kurai Sentai Nightranger and the Core Night Slayers have a long year ahead of them. Just what will unfold?

**Author's Notes:**  
**-I'm sorry for the delay; I've been busy over the summer. It's finally here! Chapter 2! It may not be all that exciting, but the first two chapter's job was to establish the world, powers, characters and various other ideas. I hope to make it more interesting from chapter 3 and on. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-These characters may seem like other characters at first, because of similar personalities. I am hoping to make them very different and their own characters as the story progresses. For now, some characters seem a bit bland. Rest assured, I have big plans for each of my main heroes. **

**-I came up with the idea of the challenge that Kaiser Skull declares to give meaning to the term, "Monster of the Week." The rules of said challenge were a bit difficult to tailor; I didn't want to make it exactly one monster per week, and I wanted to give a reason as to why the entire fleet would not attack at once.**


End file.
